The present invention relates generally to call management and more specifically to configurable dynamic call management and display.
When making a phone call, a caller may expect the recipient to be alone or in a quiet environment when the recipient picks up the call. A recipient may, however, be unavailable, or in an environment that is too noisy to support a telephone conversation. In addition, the recipient may only have a short time to conduct a phone call, such as during a break from a meeting, and therefore may not be able or willing to take a lengthy telephone call. One or the other party is unaware of these conditions prior to the call being connected. Consider the following example. One spouse calls the other for something urgent while the other spouse is in a meeting. The recipient's phone shows the caller ID to be that of their spouse, however, the recipient is unaware of the urgency of the call. The recipient does not answer the phone because the recipient is in a meeting. The caller could either keep calling until the recipient picks up the phone, or call the office hoping to reach a coworker that can help to locate the spouse.
In an additional example, a meeting attendee may set their telephone to forward all calls to a teleconference number. The call forwarding will forward all calls to the conference number, including any personal calls. This may result in lost meeting time, and can also result in an embarrassing situation if a personal call is connected to the meeting.